Auf Wiedersehen
by yama-chan
Summary: Meine erste F! Was macht Yama? Leichtes Taito


Ersteinmal ein großes Hallo. Hier vor euch habt ihr meine erste FanFic. Ich widme sie meiner Grandma. Granny ich liebe dich.  
  
Auf Wiedersehen!  
  
„Tai ist tot!"  
  
Ich stand vor Tai's Vater, der mir eine schreckliche Wahrheit eröffnete. –Tai ist tot, die Worte prallten an mir ab- „Das kann nicht sein, das darf nicht sein," schrie ich. – Tai ist tot. Die Worte nahmen Gestalt an- Ich sah Frau Yagami auf den kalten Krankenhausstühlen sitzen, sie weinte. Nein, es war kein Weinen, es war mehr ein Schluchzen. „Tai ist tot," langsam begriff ich, es mußte war sein. „Ja," bestätigte mir Herr Yagami, obwohl ich nicht gefragt sondern nur festgestellt hatte. –Ich muß hier raus, weg, weit weg- Mein Kopf fing an zu arbeiten. Ich wollte mit dem Arzt sprechen. Langsam ging ich weg und wurde immer schneller bis ich lief. „Warte Matt, bleib hier," Herr Yagami wollte mich zurückhalten. „Laß ihn, er will alleine sein," schluchzte Frau Yagami und fing plötzlich an zu weinen. Ich drehte mich noch einmal um und sah wie Herr Yagami seine Frau in den Arm nahm. Ich lief durch das Hospital bis mich eine Schwester anhielt. „Nanana, nicht so schnell, junger Mann." Sie bremste mich ab. „Wissen Sie, wo ich Dr. Mikado finde? Ich muß mit ihm sprechen!", fragte ich sie. Doch bevor ich wußte, was ich wollte, gab sie mir eine Antwort: „Ja, er ist in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Du mußt diesen Gang nehmen, dritte Tür rechts." Ich ging weiter. Es war so, als wenn der Flur kein Ende nahm. Doch dann stand ich vor der Tür. Ich klopfte. „Herein," ertönte eine Stimme, die mir in den letzten Tagen so vertraut geworden war. Ich mochte ihn, den schrulligen Arzt, der sogar todkranke Kinder wieder zum Lachen brach. Er war Tai's Arzt. Langsam öffnete ich die Tür und trat ein. „Hallo Matt," begrüßte er mich freundlich. Ich versuchte zu lächeln, doch es klappte nicht. Wieso auch, ich hatte den wichtigsten Menschen verloren. Den wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben. „Du weißt es sicherlich schon," stellte Dr. Mikado fest: „Du willst bestimmt wissen, wieso." Dieser Arzt überraschte mich immer wieder. Es war, als ob er Gedanken lesen kann. „Ja, deswegen bin ich hier," antwortete ich leise. „Nun ja," er sprach leise, doch es war für mich trotzdem zu verstehen: „Ich will ehrlich sein, da du ein Recht darauf hast. Es gab Komplikationen. Tai war doch nicht so fit, wie wir dachten. Der Eingriff war zu früh. Wir hätten vielleicht noch ein paar Tage warten sollen!" Noch ein paar Tage warten sollen. Diesen Satz werde ich nie vergessen. Tai würde noch leben, wenn die OP ein paar Tage später gemacht worden wäre. „Danke, dass sie so ehrlich waren. Und danke für alles." Langsam verließ ich das Zimmer. Ich ging über den Flur, die Treppe rauf. Doch wohin ich ging, wußte ich nicht. Ich folgte meinen Füßen, oder meinem Herzen, wie man's nimmt. Plötzlich war ich vor Tai's Zimmertür. Ich öffnete sie und trat ein. Es war noch so wie gestern abend. Nein, nicht ganz, etwas fehlte. Etwas, dass dieses Zimmer zu Tai's Zimmer machte. TAI!!! ER fehlte. Ich ging an das Bett und setzte mich. Schaute auf den Nachttisch. Wollte die Schublade öffnen. Plötzlich stand eine Schwester mit einem Karton unterm Arm im Zimmer. „Was machst du denn hier?" „Ich ähm ich...!" Ja? Was machte ich in diesem Zimmer und wieso öffnete ich die Schublade? Wollte ich wissen, ob Tai etwas für mich hingelegt hatte. Ich wurde von der Krankenschwester aus dem Zimmer gelotst. Wieder folgte ich meinen Füßen, sie brachten mich zu Tai's Eltern. Frau Yagami hatte sich beruhigt. Sie stand auf und nahm mich in die Arme. Ich mochte sie und erwiderte ihre Geste. „Es muß schlimm für dich sein, viel schlimmer als für uns," flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und lächelte. Sie hatte Tai's Lächeln. Oder hatte er ihres??? Ich weiß es nicht, es ist mir vorher nie aufgefallen. „Matt, sag doch was!", Herr Yagami riß mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich schaute ihn an. Diesen starken Mann, der genauso mutig war wie Tai. Der nie die Fassung verlor. Nicht einmal als Tai ihm gestand, dass er schwul ist, mein Vater hatte anders reagiert. Und auch nicht jetzt. Er blieb stark. Ist ihm der Tod seines Sohnes egal? Will er vor mir stark sein und seine Trauer nicht zeigen? Etwas rüttelte mich aus meinen Gedanken. „He Junge, sag was." „Was...was soll ich denn sagen?" verdattert schaute ich ihn an. Seine Hand lag auf meiner Schulter. Sie war warm. Sehr warm, auch Tai's Hände waren immer warm. „Hier ist ein Brief für dich. Von Tai!", Frau Yagami hielt einen Briefumschlag in ihren Händen. „Für Yamato" stand drauf. „Von Tai?", fragte ich ungläubig. „Ja, es war in seinem Nachttisch. Hier bitte," sie reichte mir den Brief. Ich wollte ihn öffnen, den Brief lesen, doch Frau Yagami hielt mich zurück: „Es ist besser, du liest ihn zu Hause. Dort hast du Ruhe. Wir sollten sowieso nach Hause gehen, es ist schon spät!" „Ja, sie haben recht." Ich steckte den Brief in meine Jackentasche. Zusammen verließen wir das Hospital. „Weiß Kari es eigentlich schon?", fragte ich. Es waren Sommerferien und Kari war in den USA, bei Mimi. Seit einer Woche.  
  
„Nein, ich werde versuchen, sie nachher zu erreichen und es ihr mitteilen," antwortete Herr Yagami und hielt seiner Frau die Autotür auf: „Sollen wir dich mitnehmen?" „Nein danke, ich bin mit meinem Wagen hier! Auf Wiedersehen!" Ich ging zu meinem Wagen und fuhr nach Hause. Aber nicht zu meinem Dad, der hatte mich vor einem Jahr rausgeworfen. Ich hatte, zusammen mit Tai, eine kleine Wohnung im Westend-Viertel. Wir fanden es lustig, dahin zuziehen, da, wo alles angefangen hat. Ich schloß die Tür auf. Ab jetzt würde ich also alleine leben. Unsicher betrat ich die Wohnung, es sah alles so aus wie heute Mittag. Ich setzte mich ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch und knipste den Fernseher an. Meine Jacke legte ich neben mir. Vorsichtig zog ich Tai's Brief aus meiner Jackentasche. „Für Yamato", so hatte er mich nie genannt. Nie, nicht einmal, wenn wir stritten. „Yamato", dieser Name war fremd für mich. Ich öffnete den Umschlag und mir fiel 1 Zettel in den Schoß. Ich erkannte Tai's Schrift. Sie war anders als sonst. Man konnte sie richtig gut lesen. Doch leider konnte man das nicht immer, deswegen hatte ich schon oft das Falsche eingekauft, da ich etwas anderes entziffert hatte, als das was auf dem Einkaufszettel stand. Ich lächelte leicht in mich hinein. Er hatte sich immer aufgeregt, wenn ich mich über seine Schrift beschwerte. So etwas fällt einem dann ein. Ich klappte den Brief auf und fing an zu lesen:  
  
  
  
Liebster Yamato,  
  
ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll. Wenn du diesen Brief liest, bin ich nicht mehr da. Unser Abschied eben, dass war ein Abschied für immer. Ich weiß, dass ich morgen sterben werde. Ich wußte es auch eben schon. Nur leider hatte ich nicht den Mut es dir zu sagen. „Bis morgen!", dass war eine Lüge, ich war feige. Vielleicht bist du jetzt sauer auf mich oder enttäuscht oder wütend. Aber ich konnte es dir nicht sagen, als du neben mir lagst. Dabei gibt es noch so vieles, was ich dir sagen will. Vieles, was ich nie gewagt habe zu sagen. Ich werde versuchen, es jetzt zu tun. Denn sonst kann ich es nie.  
  
Eine Träne tropfte auf das Papier. Ich weinte, weinte um ihn. Er wußte, dass er stirbt und sagt nichts. Nein, ich war nicht sauer auf dich, Tai und auch nicht wütend oder enttäuscht. Ich war ...verwirrt. Ja, ich glaube ich war in dem Moment verwirrt. Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf Tai's Brief  
  
Matt, ICH LIEBE DICH!!! Jetzt denkst du bestimmt „aber das weiß ich doch". Ich will es dir aber noch mal sagen. Du bist das Wichtigste in meinem Leben. Und das wirst du immer bleiben. Das letzte Jahr war wunderbar, es war einfach unbeschreiblich. Auch wenn wir schwere Zeiten hatten. Weißt du noch, am Anfang??? Wie die anderen geguckt haben. Sie wollten es nicht glauben. Doch auch sie sind damit klar gekommen. Man sagt, man kommt mit allem klar. Auch mit dem Tod!!!  
  
„Der Tod ist für den gut vorbereiteten Geist nur ein weiteres großes Abenteuer" Wer immer das auch sagte!!! Ich hoffe, ich bin gut vorbereitet. Angst habe ich eigentlich nicht, vielleicht ein gutes Zeichen. Eigentlich glaube ich nicht an den Schwachsinn, wie zum Beispiel Auferstehung und Leben nach dem Tod oder Wiedergeburt. Doch dieser Gedanke beruhigt ungemein. Zumindest im Moment. Die Digimon werden auch wiedergeboren. Wieso sollte es nicht bei den Menschen auch so sein.  
  
Ach Matt, was rede ich wieder für einen Blödsinn. Aber so bin ich halt. Ein bisschen naiv und auch ein bisschen unterbelichtet. Nach den Sommerferien wollten wir aufs College. Du mußt jetzt alleine gehen. „Have a lot of fun and enjoy yourself very much" So oder so ähnlich verabschiedete uns doch unsere Englischlehrerin. Ich fand den Satz gut und du solltest diesen Rat befolgen. Du bist nämlich immer viel zu ernst. Soll aber nicht heißen, dass du so abenteuerlustig sein sollst wie ich. Doch ein bisschen mehr lockerer wäre nicht schlecht. Ich verlange viel. Doch das würde dir gut tun, glaube ich. Ich weiß, du hast mich für überheblich und vielleicht für zu wild gesehen. Aber schließlich soll man jeden Tag so leben, als wenn es der letzte wäre. Und das habe ich gemacht. Ich wollte im Leben nichts auslassen. Nichts verlieren oder verpassen. Unser Leben ist heute so schnell, dass man manchmal selber nicht mehr weiß, wer man selber ist. Auch ich hatte ab und zu das Gefühl. In solchen Momente soll man sich auf das konzentrieren, was einem am wichtigsten ist. Und das hab ich gemacht. Ich hab mich auf dich konzentriert. Klingt bescheuert, ist aber so. Ach ja, was soll ich noch groß schreiben. Ach ja, was ich dir noch sagen will:  
  
Weine nicht um mich. Bringt sowieso nichts. Ich habe mein Leben gelebt und habe soviel erreicht. Zwar nicht alles, aber vieles.  
  
Bitte komme nicht auf dumme Gedanken oder denke an Selbstmord. Das würde nichts bringen. Du würdest damit nur noch mehr Trauer verbreiten. Versuche dein Leben so zu leben, wie du es immer wolltest.  
  
Selbstmord??? Denkt Tai wirklich, dass ich so was machen würde. Aber er hatte recht. Ich hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt. Damit gespielt, meinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen. Ein Leben ohne Tai war für mich unvorstellbar. Doch jetzt war ich dankbar, dass ich es nicht, vielleicht noch nicht, getan hatte. So konnte ich Tai's Willen erfüllen. Ich las den Brief weiter.  
  
Dein Leben wird auch ohne mich sehr schön sein. Der Schmerz, ich hoffe du empfindest welchen, wird nachlassen. Vielleicht nicht heute und auch nicht morgen. Aber irgendwann. Ich höre gerade „Angels" von Robbie Williams. Vielleicht werde ich ja ein Engel. Dann werde ich auf dich aufpassen. So kann ich auch im Tod bei dir sein.  
  
Ach Matt, ich will noch nicht gehen. Jetzt noch nicht. Ich glaube, ich habe doch Angst. Angst, dass du mich vergißt. Bitte, Matt, bitte vergiß mich nie. Denn das wäre für mich das Schlimmste.  
  
Was soll ich noch groß sagen. Mir fällt nichts mehr ein. Jetzt ist es wohl an der Zeit „auf Wiedersehen" zu sagen. Ja, ich glaube, wir werden uns wiedersehen. Bis dahin werde ich auf dich warten. Matt, ich liebe dich.  
  
In Liebe dein Taichi  
  
Ach ja, hat ich ganz vergessen. MEIN LETZTER WILLE: Ich möchte gern in der DigiWelt beerdigt werden. Vielleicht könnt ihr das ja arrangieren. Und sagt Agumon, dass ich ihn vermissen werde.  
  
Dein Taichi  
  
Ich legte den Brief bei Seite. Er wollte in der DigiWelt bestattet werden. Wie soll ich das denn anstellen? Die Türglocke riß mich aus meinen trüben Gedanken. Langsam schlurfte ich zur Tür und öffnete. Vor mir stand mein Vater. „Hallo Matt, ich habe von den schrecklichen Ereignissen gehört. Du solltest jetzt nicht alleine sein. Darf ich rein kommen?"  
  
Ich stutzte. Mein Vater, der Mann der sich mein Vater nannte, stand da vor mir und bat um Einlaß. Ein Jahr hatte er nicht mit mir gesprochen, geschweige denn mich angeschaut. Er bezahlte zwar meine Miete und so, aber das war es dann auch schon. Schließlich blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, nachdem er mich rausgeworfen hatte. „Ich will dich nie wiedersehen. Verschwinde!!!", hatte er mich angeschrien. Nachdem ich ihm meine Homosexualität gestanden hatte. „Lieber gar keinen Sohn als einen Schwulen!" Mein sonst so korrekter Herr Papa konnte mit dem Gedanken nicht leben. „Matt, darf ich reinkommen?", wiederholte er. „Ja... ja natürlich," ich öffnete die Tür weiter und ließ ihn herein. „Schön habt ihr es hier," bemerkte er nachdem er seine Jacke abgelegt hatte. „Möchtest du was trinken?", fragte ich ihn. Unser Verhalten war immer noch kühl. Wie sollte es auch anders sein. „Ja, sehr gern!" Ich ging in die Küche und holte eine Flasche Orangensaft. Orangensaft, das war Tai's Lieblingsgetränk. Er war immer schlecht drauf, wenn wir keinen Orangensaft im Haus hatten. Jedesmal hatte ich den Saft beim einkaufen vergessen. Ich ging dann immer zum Supermarkt um die Ecke und besorgte welchen. Das stimmte ihn wieder fröhlich. Ich stellte den Saft auf den Couchtisch und holte zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank. Dabei fiel mein Blick auf ein Foto, welches im Regal stand. Ein Foto von uns. Tai, mit seinem braunem Wuschelkopf, den braunen Augen und dem Piercing in der rechten Augenbraue. Er hatte sich das vor zwei Jahren stechen lassen. Es war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk seiner Eltern. Er lächelte, sein Lächeln, welches mich immer so verzauberte. Nie wieder werde ich das Lächeln sehen. Ich stand neben Tai. Dicht an ich geschmiegt. Doch ich lächelte nicht. Ich hatte einen ernsten Blick. Du solltest lockerer werden. Das hatte Tai geschrieben. Vielleicht hatte er ja recht. Ich vertrieb die Gedanken und setzte mich zu meinem Vater. Stellte die Gläser auf den Tisch und schenkte ihm und auch mir etwas ein. „Du meinst also, ich sollte nicht alleine sein!", fing ich ein Gespräch an: „Wieso denkst du das?" „Nun ja, wie soll ich es dir sagen. Tai hatte mich darum gebeten. Er dachte, es sei besser. Außerdem....", antwortete er. Tai dachte also, ich kann in diesem Moment nicht alleine sein. Ich war mein ganzes Leben lang fast immer alleine gewesen. Da war dies doch nichts neues. Oder etwa doch??  
  
„Außerdem," fing mein Vater seinen Satz noch mal an: „Bat er mich, dass wir uns wieder versöhnen. Und ich fände das, ehrlich gesagt, auch nicht schlecht. Alles was ich gesagt habe, war einfach dumm. Eure Liebe ist genauso wie die von anderen Paaren. Das habe ich jetzt begriffen." Tai wollte also, dass ich mich wieder mit meinem Vater vertrage. Ich wollte es auch. „Ja, okay. Doch gib mir ein bißchen Zeit, denn du hast ziemlich viel zerstört. Mit dem was du gesagt hast." „Soviel Zeit, wie du willst." „Danke, Dad. Wenn du willst, kannst du heute nacht hier bleiben. Es ist schon sehr spät. Die Couch ist ganz bequem." „Ja, okay."  
  
Tai hatte ein Wunder vollbracht. Er hatte es geschafft, dass ich und mein Vater wieder miteinander reden. Vielleicht auch noch mehr als das. Unser Verhältnis ist jetzt besser als vorher. Aber es wurde teuer bezahlt. Bezahlt mit Tai's Tod. Denn durch ihn wäre mein Vater nie hier gewesen und wir hätten uns nicht wieder versöhnt.  
  
Es ist jetzt zwei Jahre her. Zwei Jahre ohne dich, Tai. Ich wohne wieder bei meinem Vater. Ich habe zwar versucht in unserer Wohnung weiter zu leben. Doch alles hat mich an dich erinnert. Es war eine schwere Zeit für mich. Das College ist toll. Es hätte dir gefallen. Doch es wäre besser, wenn du noch bei mir wärst. Aber man kann nicht alles haben. Es vergeht nicht ein Tag an dem ich nicht an dich denke. Ich glaube, da bin ich nicht der einzige. Ich habe dir auch deinen letzten Wunsch erfüllt. Du wurdest in der DigiWelt beerdigt. So kannst du jeden Tag bei Agumon sein. Er vermißt dich auch. Das weiß ich. Gabumon sagte, dass er, nachdem er es erfahren hatte, nicht mehr der gleiche ist. Kari ist jetzt mit T.K. zusammen. Er hat sie die ganze Zeit, nach deinem Tod, getröstet. Sie sind ein schönes Paar. Du solltest sie sehen. Ach Tai, ich vermisse dich. Es gibt so vieles was ich dir sagen will. Und es nicht mehr kann. Du schleichst dich langsam aus meinem Leben. Ich erinnere mich an so vieles nicht mehr. An so vieles, was du gesagt hast oder getan. Du verbleichst langsam. Langsam aber stetig. Aber das will ich nicht. Immer und immer wieder versuche ich mich krampfhaft an dich zu erinnern. Wie du riechst, gehst oder lachst. Ich habe unser Foto auf meinem Nachttisch. Jedoch habe ich mich raus geschnitten. Du sagtest, ich solle lockerer werden, nicht alles so verbissen sehen. Ich habe es versucht. Und das gefällt mir. Es gefällt mir, meine Gefühle zu zeigen. Ich hoffe, du kannst mich jetzt sehen. Da, wo du bist. Du kleiner Engel. Ich habe für dich ein Lied geschrieben. Es war unsere erste Single und sie kam bei den Leuten sehr gut an. Es ist ein Liebeslied. Es heißt „Why". Es hätte dir gefallen. Wir werden diesen Sommer auf Tour gehen. Ja, auf Tour. Und ich werde nur für dich spielen. Das wird mein Abschied. Mein Abschied von dir. Bis wir uns wiedersehen. Denn langsam ist es an der Zeit „auf Wiedersehen" zu sagen. Und das werden wir, Tai. Wir werden uns wiedersehen. Ich werde ab dem Sommer ein neues Leben anfangen. Ohne dich. Ohne die Trauer, dass du nicht mehr da bist. Ich muß wieder in die Zukunft sehen. Doch ganz vergessen werde ich dich nicht, niemals. Wie könnte ich auch. Du bist die große Liebe. Du, der immer fröhliche und aufgeweckte Chaot. Du, bei dem es schien, dass dir nie was passieren könne. Doch jetzt weiß ich, wieso du im Leben nie etwas auslassen wolltest. Du wußtest davon. Davon, dass du früher gehen mußt als andere. Als ich. Du wußtest von deinem Herzfehler, der dich schließlich von dieser Welt nahm. Ab und zu sehe ich dich nachts in meinen Träumen. Nicht mehr so häufig wie kurz nach deinem Ableben. Aber manchmal schon. Da ist dann dein Gesicht. Dein Lachen und deine Augen. Die Bilder vermischen sich dann langsam mit denen von deinem letzten Fußballspiel. Wo du zusammengebrochen bist. Zusammengebrochen, weil dein Herz nicht mehr wollte. Mitten auf dem Platz. Einfach so. Einfach so zusammengesackt. Wie in Zeitlupe. Und dann sind da die Sanitäter, die dich wiederbeleben. Und auch der Krankenwagen. Mit Blaulicht. Ich sehe, wie du auf der Barre liegst. Mit einer Nadel im Arm und einem Beatmungsgerät. Und wie der Krankenwagen wegfährt. In einer Sportzeitung stand mal ein Bericht von dir. Du wärst einer der besten Nachwuchsspieler des Landes. Weißt du, dass bei diesem Spiel ein Talentsucher da war. Du hättest ein Stipendium gekriegt. Doch jetzt hat es jemand anderes. Vielleicht wird dieser eines Tages in der Nationalmannschaft spielen. Ich hoffe, er weiß, dass er da nur wegen dir ist. Weil du nicht mehr diesen Platz einnehmen kannst.  
  
Wie gesagt, es ist jetzt an der Zeit „auf Wiedersehen" zu sagen. Damit ich mein Leben weiterleben kann und ich nicht mehr in der Vergangenheit lebe. Tai, wir werden uns wiedersehen. Nicht jetzt, nicht morgen aber irgendwann. In einem anderem Leben. Auf Wiedersehen, du Liebe meines Lebens. Danke für alles.  
  
  
  
~ENDE~  
  
Hallo Leutz,  
  
so, dass war sie. Meine erste FanFic. Weitere werden folgen. NUR wenn ich wollt. Versteht sich. Wer jetzt meckern will, weil diese Fic total absurd, dämlich und auch total aus der Luft gegriffen ist, der wende sich doch bitte an Kathyknue@web.de  
  
Aber auch für Verbesserungsvorschläge und vielleicht sogar Lob bin ich sehr offen. Ich freue mich über alle Beiträge um mich zu verbessern. Es heißt ja nicht umsonst: NOBODY IS PERFECT  
  
Bis dänne  
  
Stay tribal  
  
Tai-San 


End file.
